Eros & Agape
by KellenHakuen
Summary: El mundo les aplaude. Historias, momentos, sentimientos y un flujo de electricidad que a los dos los conectaba hacia el mismo sentimiento complejo. Todos dicen lo mismo, pero que combinación tan distinta, es perfecta. (Yuuyu) (Serie de drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Conforme se creen las viñetas. Actualmente, ninguna.

* * *

 **Eros & Ágape. **

**By KellenHakuen**

 **1\. Mandil.**

Dio una mirada de soslayo y sintió la pesada saliva irle quemando parte de la garganta. A pesar de que él estaba en la mesa y alejado del fuego de la estufa, podía sentir el calor muy cerca de él. Los dedos se entrelazaron entre ellos intentando distraerlo, pero no podía.

Ni siquiera el ruido del aceite y la espátula que se fregaba contra el metal lograba despabilarlo.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Katsuki Yuuri? Fácil, un delantal y su legítimo dueño que ahora se peleaba con el sarten. Desde la mañana Yurio había insistido en hacer el desayuno, el japonés cedió ante aquello al parecerle una buena idea, pero demonios, mejor se hubiera negado desde un principio

Malditas centellas, nadie le comentó que estaría como quince minutos embelesado y observando el cuerpo de su novio. Qué débil era.

Esa prenda le hizo ponerse de rodillas. Le quedaba de maravilla a Yurio, marcaba su cuerpo y resaltaba sus facciones. Pero ese efímero deleito fue cortado de pronto por el mismo causante de éste, qué se volteó, aún con la espátula con la que lo acusó.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —la voz dura del rusa no tardó en pronunciarse.

El morocho sintió que el diablo se lo llevó por su tentación. Yuuri quedó en silencio, sin querer admitirle que llevaba observándole desde hace rato. El rubio gruñó.

—Más te vale que me digas qué es lo que sucede.

—El mandil te queda muy bien.

Lo siguiente que supo Yuuri fue un mandil proyectado a su cara, al menos agradecía que fuera eso y no algún objeto contundente como la vez pasada.

 **2\. Bate.**

—¿Yurio que estás haciendo? —Katsuki asomó su cabeza, emergiendo de forma fortuita en la orilla de la entrada de la habitación.

—No te interesa —respondió éste, estirando la mano y alzándose unos cuantos centímetros gracias a las puntas de sus pies. Trataba de alcanzar la última caja, abriéndose pasó entre los obstáculos del estante más alto.

Aún no lo alcanza, miró de soslayo quién ahora era su pareja. Éste se cruzó de brazos, y lo observó en silencio todo este tiempo.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte —insistió de forma amable. Yurio le miró de mala gana.

—No soy tan débil como tú.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú puedes.

Katsuki ya no insistió a ver esa discusión como algo perdida. Después de tanto tiempo, aprendió a cómo lidiar, comprender y llevar el carácter salvaje del ruso. Luego de años de formalizar su relación, aún sonreía al ver que Yurio trataba de hacer las cosas por su propi cuenta.

—¿Al menos me contarías qué vas a hacer?

El rubio dejó de insistir en intentar acercarse a la caja, y lo taladró con su mirada.

—Otabek y yo iremos a jugar un rato baseball. Quiero ver dónde dejé el bate.

—Oh, déjame ayudarte.

—No —respondió, volteándose para que no le ayudará. El morocho sonrió, acercándose con lentitud al rubio, recorriendo la habitación con sosiego gobernado en él.

—Anda.

—No.

—Por favor.

—¡Qué no! —masculló, pero fue una mala idea, al girar con brusquedad perdió ese mismo equilibrio, Yurio reaccionó rápido e intentó agarrarse, atrayendo consigo los empaques de cartón que estaban en la orilla. Katsuki dejó la sonrisa e y procuró por los medios ayudarle, un grito agudo por su nombre, una maldición por parte del rubio y dos corazones que vibraron al sentirse demasiado cerca del otro.

Yurio terminó encima del moreno, éste trató de no verse afectado por la posición y la exquisita vista que tenía de él. El japonés sonrió, sujetando la cintura y delineándola suavemente. Yurio tuvo que apretar los dedos contra un objeto cercano para evitar caer ante esa caricia.

—Espero que lo encuentres.

Recibió lo que fue una sonrisa de Yuuri, y él se vio apartado de él. El patinador nipón se levantó, sacudiéndose la suciedad adherida y levantando a su pareja. Cambió su dirección y se dirigió a la salida.

—Lo haré.

El ruso dio una mirada de soslayo a su lado al sentir algo firme y ovalado que presionaba contra su pierna, agachó la mirada, lo aprehendió y frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver el tan anhelado trozo de madera de antaño.

—Aquí está.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Creo que me emocioné con ese generador de palabras, realmente es divertido y sirve como un duelo imaginativo. Me agradó bastante la idea que decidí explotarlo como una serie de drabbles de estos bebés. En cuánto menos me di cuenta, mis dedos se movían por el teclado escribiendo y redactando relato de cortos con las palabras.

En realidad no tengo mucho que advertir, más que lo de siempre, mis posibles fallos ortográficos, algo de rastros de O.C y posiblemente que sólo serán viñetas cortas conforme me salgan las palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Eros & Ágape. **

**By KellenHakuen**

 **3\. Auto.**

La suela del zapato estrelló con ímpetu sobre la parte frontal de la guantera del auto. Agitando el agua que estaba por encima, volvió mostrarse enfadado por no obtener la atención que deseaba .Regresó su vista hacia el paisaje, perdiendo los ojos verdes en la amplia gama de edificios y automóviles que transitaban con su claxón, todo era efímero ante él; las personas, el tiempo e incluso Yuuri. Chistó aburrido, estaba molesto y buscó en la guantera algo que le distrajera para el largo camino.

Yuuri miró al rubio mostrar su rabieta y le sonrió, tratando de amenguar aquella ira que creía en el estómago del menor.

—Sabías que iba a castigarte.

Pronunció, sólo para recordarle que en sí, él era el culpable de aquella sentencia que había puesto Yakov sobre él. El azabache, detuvo el auto cuándo vio el semáforo cambiarse de color. Ahora regresó hacia Yurio para poder dialogar mejor con él.

—No es tan grave.

Intentó animarlo.

—Es un jodida obra de teatro.

Bramó, y luego lo miró indignado. Sacó de su bolsillo dos pequeñas piezas de papel y terminó agitando los boletos enfrente de él.

—Y no sólo eso, ¿has visto los gustos de ese viejo? Son horribles.

Yuuri suspiró, el ruso no tenía remedio. Colocó las manos sobre el volante y pisó el acelerador cuándo el alto se desfiguró a un pase.

—Yo pienso que será interesante.

Planteó, ya que la reseña del volante se leía interesante, o al menos eso pensaba él

—Porqué tú ya estás alcanzando esa edad, a la otra júntate con él y platiquen de sus buenos tiempos mientras beben una taza de té.

Yuuri fingió no escuchar esa sátira hacia él y que le había lástimado el orgullo.

—Intenta no dormirte como la otra vez,

—Haré lo que se me venga en gana.

Pero, después de unos momentos volvió a abrir la discusión.

—No me importa, pero si voy contigo puede ser divertido.

Yuuri volvió a fingir no escuchar eso y tampoco tener un ligero rojo imperceptible sobre sus mejillas.

 **4\. Teatro.**

Yurio dio un bostezo descarado, mientras los ojos entrecerrados volvían a ponerse sobre el palcón. Hizo una mueca al ver que la obra iba para el largo cuándo el protagonista masculló algo de emprenderse en una búsqueda para encontrarse, tonterías.

Joder que era aburrido, miró a su novio que estaba a un costado. El moreno también luchaba para no poder quedarse dormido, pero era imposible entre el tiempo lento y la gruesa voz del actor, frunció el ceño.

¿Tiene para decirle que no se duerma? Está en las mismas, al maldito cerdo sólo le falta que le otorguen una suave almohada y podría divagar de forma filosófica mientras dormía. Volvió a hacer un sonido grotesco con la lengua, llamando la atención del nipon que dio un brinco.

Yuuri se giró, y le sonrió apenado al verse descubierto

Yurio le obsequió un gesto pedante, ambos expresando una ligera risa que estalló no muy sutil, siendo callado por la demás audiencia que pidió silencio.

Quedaron en así, y se dieron una que otra mirada.

 _Tienes agallas para mentirme_ , fue lo que le expresó el ruso en silencio, callado.

 _Te lo recompensaré_ , pronunció el otro a través de sus ojos.

El rubio quedó pensativo ante su promesa, y sin esperar recargó su cabeza contra su hombre. El japonés quedó exaltado al sentir las hebras suaves molestarle, buscó a su pareja, y lo encontró, apoyado en él, Yuuri quería una respuesta de su comportamiento y se lo exigió en una inconforme oración.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Yurio?! —exclamó —¡Yakov te regañará! —musitó, esperando no recibir la reprimiendo del mayor.

—Déjame dormir. Despertaré cuándo la obra terminé y no le digas a Yakov.

Yuuri volviendo a adquirir ese gesto alegre y fortuito, con un pensamiento en claro; El gusto de Yakov para las obras eran aburridas, no lo negaría, pero al menos sentía que valían la pena si las veía junto a Yurio y terminaban así.

 **Notas finales.**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí uwu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** Ligera insinuación sexual.

* * *

 **Eros & AGape.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

 **5\. Corriente.**

—Te amo.

—Demonios, eres tan empalagoso —admitió, el rubio gruñó mientras su cuerpo se movía, desordenando las sábanas.

Sin reconocer que sus entrañas se removieron inquietas por aquella declaración, un error de sus sistemas, seguramente.

—Pero es la verdad, ¿tú me amas?

Yurio ahogó un quejido cuándo el aire caliente chocó contra su mejilla, le gustaba sentir a ese cerdo andante cerca de él, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

—No seas idiota, ¿crees que estaría en esta posición de no ser así?

El nipón coló una pequeña risa, y su mano no se detuvo a pesar del bramo del ruso, empezó a crear un camino en Yurio desde el vientre blanco, sus costillas, acariciando la piel blanca y suave, pasando con lentitud por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la mejilla. Unos cuantos dedos se pusieron en su mejilla, Yuurio lo atrapó con cariño y de nuevo, él se sintió débil.

Maldito cerdo.

—Te amo.

—Si vas a besarme hazlo de una vez o te patearé tan fuerte que no te volverás a sentar en años.

Gruñó, sintiéndose exasperante y su cuerpo palpitante.

—Te amo.

Repitió de nuevo, Yuuri acreditó ver cómo

—Haré que me lo digas tú también.

—Te deseo suerte en eso.

Aseguró, mientras su boca descendía y al fin, encajaba la suya con el rubio, éste correspondió con lentitud.

Yurio no le admite, pero cuándo ese idiota llega, él simplemente se deja a llevar.

Se siente en una batalla eterna, pero no quiere ceder y él va a ganar. Por más palabras de amor o caricias que le proporcione el japonés. No se piensa rendir, porqué él también planea hundirlo junto a esta tormenda.

Aunque no cree durar mucho en esa batalla, él es como la arena del mar, Yuuri lo envuelve, y lentamente lo va a trayendo a su lado del lugar.

Un tesoro sin igual, un mar que a nadie va a permitir arrastrar, sólo a él.

 **6\. Desgarrar.**

—¡Buen trabajo, Yuuri! —El rubio lo felicitó, feliz y dejado caer su pesada palma sobre la espalda del japonés.

Viktor escrutó la ligera mueca de dolor que se insufló en él, de pronto, una sonrisa ligera se brota, presumiendo inocencia.

—¿Una noche difícil? —preguntó sencillo.

El nipón no entendió a su referencia.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Parece que a los gatos les gusta presumir de más.

Añadió. Yuuri no comprendió a que se refería, y con ese ligero brillo pícaro latiendo en sus ojos; el dedo del ruso fue a parar al arañazo que el japonés tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

—Escuché que son demasiados territoriales.

—¡N-No es lo que crees!

De inmediato el moreno se cubrió, y en su interior maldijo al rubio. Viktor permitió que el menor se volviera una telaraña de confusiones, pretextos y ademanes grandes con las manos, con sus lentes cayendo en una explicación vaga de intentar justificarse.

Carcajeó, era divertido molestarlo.

Al escuchar la risa de su entrenador, Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, regalándole esa sonrisa sencilla que a Viktor terminó por no convencer del todo.

Parece que los gatos son muy territoriales, y más en la noche.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Ya que salí de vacaciones voy a poder entretenerme más con estos cositos uwu


	4. Chapter 4

No estaba muerta andaba de parranda (?)

* * *

 **Eros & Agape. **

**By KellenHakuen.**

 **7\. Desodorante.**

El nipón despegó la vista de la televisión cuándo el picaporte fue abierto y por ella había entrado su novio. El ruso lo miró, sus ojos estaban fieros y su respiración precipitada, Yuuri sonrió innegable en respuesta, mirándolo retirarse la polera deportiva y dejándola caer en el suelo del pasillo.

—Hace calor.

—Vas a tener que recoger eso —regañó el morocho y mirando hacia la prenda olvidada en el suelo, apuntando hacia ella, dando un ligero parpadeo.

Yurio miró hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño y rodeando lo ojos con fastidio antes de continuar en su dirección.

—¿Ahora te comportas como Yakov? —le gruñó, Yuuri rió.

—Bienvenido —saludó desde del cómodo sillón, mientras dejaba el control remoto encima de la mesa. Yurio sólo gruñó otra vez, caminando directamente a su lado.

—¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con Otabek? —preguntó curioso, sobre todo de ver pequeñas perlas ataviándose en la blanca piel del ruso, resbalándose por su rostro y la curvatura de su cuello.

—Da igual.

—Ven aquí —Yuuri palmeó hacia el costado del sillón, dandole señales de que fuera a sentarse. Yurio no tardó en aprovechar la invitación, dejándose caer sobre la almohadilla y recargándose en él.

—¿Qué estabas viendo?

—Nada importante.

—Maravilloso.

Respondió con sarcasmo y ambos se sumergieron con tranquilidad en el sillón, mirando la televisión e intercambiando con algunas de las programaciones de la tarde. Pasando el resto del día con programas aburridos, películas casuales y algunas palomitas que pasaron a hacer en la cocina.

Yurio ahogó su mano en las palomitas horneadas, comiendo mientras se distraía en la televisión, pero volvió a relajarse aún más. Los dedos del japones se clavaron sobre la cabellera de color rubio, Yurio se relajó, ahogándose en su calidez y posándose en su regazo, Yuuri lo acercó más a él, y el rubio cerró los ojos. Los dedos oscilándose alrededor de sus hebras eran lo suficiente poderosos para hacerlos dormir, dar ligeros cabezazos.

Eran estos momentos de pareja que Yurio más disfrutaba estar a lado, con el cursi del cerdo susurrándole al oído y el sonido de la televisión que apagaba esos suspiros. Sintió cosquillas en la frente, había sido el maldit de Yuuri que dejó un beso sobre ésta, bufó, tratando de ocultar la pena que existía en sus propias mejillas.

—Yuurio.

Fue lo que escuchó, mientras el levantaba en su dirección. Se encontró con los ojos del japones y una sonrisa nerviosa. Yurio frunció el ceño, la ceja volviéndose tensa. Quedaron segundos así, Yuuri se veía indeciso debatiéndose entre hablar o no hablar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Y el morocho guardó silencio, arrugando los labios y una nariz de pasada. Yurio se quedó quieto hasta tomó de su propia libertad para cruzarse de brazos,esperando con paciencia.

—Es que ...—murmuró Yuuri no muy seguro, no queriendo romper la adorable burbuja asidua en la que se había convertido los dos.

Era paciente con el cerdo, pero no tanto.

—¡Habla! —exigió en un rugido.

—...Sudor.

Yurió no comprendió a que se refería, por lo que siseó molesto.

—Maldito cerdo, no te entiendo.

—¿Ya te bañaste?

El ruso se quedó tácito con una sonrisa molesta. Sin entender todavía.

—¿Disculpa?

—...¿O al menos usar desodorante?

Oh.

—No lo había notado hasta que besé tu frente.

Oh.

—Por eso...

Oh.

—Yurio ...—susurró.

Pero ya no pudo escupir más, recibió un golpe en el estómago junto a un bufido. Yurio se levantó del sillón, mirándole con una expresión molesta y pisoteando con firmeza hacia el baño. Yuuri se quedó sin aire, con los lentes resbalándose por su nariz, se sobó con una expresión adolorida, aguantando las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos.

No era necesario una reacción tan violenta.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
